


【翻译】触杀出局*

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 激光枪战，詹姆斯·邦德，初吻。
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】触杀出局*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tagging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913575) by [coolbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne). 



> 答: 这是tumblr上的一个点梗——没有人感到惊讶——我完全搞砸了。感谢happycamper5，他不仅是我的校对，还是我的邦德。

“我出局了，简。”弗兰基的声音从廉价的耳机里传出来，“你是最后一个。”

简低声咒骂起来。“好吧，他们还剩多少人？”

“一个。”

“请告诉我是肯特。”这个想法让她得意地笑了笑。

”不，罗德里格兹早就打到他了。”

“所以别让我猜了。”

“是莫拉。”

她惊讶地眨了眨眼，“你在开玩笑吧。”

“没有。听着，我不在乎你们俩之间发生了什么事，她玩得很认真。不要搞砸了。”

她环顾四周，确信这一侧是安全的。“等等，你这是什么意思？”

“17个警察中，她一个人干掉了8个。”

她花了点时间默默地赞赏莫拉的战绩，然后摇了摇头。“不，另外一句话。我和莫拉之间什么事也没有。”

“真的吗？”她几乎能听到他翻白眼的声音。“还记得我们是怎么发现汤米偷了那些宠物小精灵卡的吗? ”他顿了一下。“这是家族遗传。听着，他们要我上交设备，所以我得走了。她在6号走廊抓住了我。记住我说的话。如果我们让极客小分队赢了，我们永远不会忘掉这个。”

连接突然中断了，她把麦克风从嘴边移开。激光枪战过程中的灯光慢慢地从红色变成蓝色，再变成绿色；变换的颜色有助于制造惊喜。此时此刻，它们正好掩饰着简的脸红。她们只是在听到他在睡梦中说了那些话后，她们才知道他把他最喜欢的一些卡片塞进了自己的口袋。

**也就是说我会说梦话。也就是说……**

她不想去想这意味着什么，因为她的选择不仅是无限的，而且还有不同程度的尴尬。

**放松** ，她告诉自己。 **你可能会自言自语地说她上周穿的那条蓝裙子，而弗兰基只是在胡思乱想。** 她在想象中拍了拍自己的背。 **没错，大概就是这样。天啊，我等不及要重新拥有自己的住处了。** 虽然她很感激他在她的公寓被烧毁后给了她一个遮风挡雨的地方，但是这种缺乏隐私的状况开始让她发疯。她握着激光枪，向前走了一步，这时她肩膀上有个声音在说话。

**是啊，你需要一个地方可以让你想着莫拉脱掉那条裙子。**

她环顾四周，看看有没有其他人听到了，然后翻了个白眼。 **只有你和莫拉，傻瓜。**

**是啊，你和莫拉。一顿丰盛的晚餐。也许是你假装讨厌的那种酒，即使她知道。 _她知道。_**

那语气中有些什么东西让她觉得那个声音不仅仅是在谈论酒。

“什么语气？？”她还没来得及控制自己就大声说了出来。幸运的是，一些无法辨认的舞曲管道低音足以掩盖她的惊叹。 **这太荒谬了。她不知道，反正也没关系。她对女人不感兴趣。**

**不是法国女人，不是** ，那个声音表示同意， **而且** **‘** **里佐利** **’** **是灰常**法国的，不四嘛***？**

**你弄混了两种语** ——她恼火地挥了挥手。“停下。集中精神。”

在苏茜·张被杀后，卡瓦诺建议下午进行激光枪战训练，以帮助警局缓解压力，她认为这更多的是为了法医团队的健康。毕竟，她们是和高级犯罪学家最亲近的人。现在，她发现自己陷入了一场激烈的争论中……她开始怀疑这是否仅仅是对警探们的治疗。尤其是某个特定的警探。“集中注意力，”她又说了一次。她闭上眼睛，用鼻子深吸一口气，然后用嘴巴呼气，同时努力回想起游戏开始时给的地图。这是一个相当容易的迷宫，由于光线的变化和不断的音乐而变得更加困难。这仅仅是对感官的攻击，让每个人稍微失去平衡。随着越来越多的队员被淘汰，为了缩小比赛场地，走廊变得昏暗，这更加剧了迷失方向的情况。6号走廊。大厅尽头的霓虹灯写着“8” ，根据地图，她知道6号走廊平行于她的左侧。

莫拉是在守株待兔呢还是移动了呢？ **移动了** 。她不可能只是坐在那里乱射一通。她也不会太冒险。简一想到这个就得意地坏笑起来。 **坚守阵地和不忘移动。我教她拳击的时候，她就是这么做的。我打赌她现在也在做同样的事情。** 简的脑海闪回到自卫课程上，莫拉是多么迅速地接受了控制性的进攻。看到这位通常温文尔雅的科学家对着可怜的沙袋出气，真是令人性奋。

**性奋？真的吗？**

她一半大脑思考着这个策略，另一半大脑思考着汗珠在莫拉的乳沟间滚下——

她突然停了下来，两手叉起腰。 **你说够了吗？** 似乎没有回音，于是她又沿着走廊走了下去。她的眼睛迅速扫视了一下这个区域，同时竭力想听到除了沉闷的音乐声以外的任何声音。她凭着直觉向右转而不是向左，朝10号走廊而不是6号走廊走去。透过黑暗，简发现地板上有什么东西，就在10号和9号走廊交汇的地方。这是一个非常像她自己的耳机，但是蓝色的而不是红色的。一定是莫拉队里的某个人在奔跑的时候弄掉的。在激烈的战斗中，激光闪烁，人们涌入走廊，她知道很容易就会跑掉一些松动的东西，然后再也不回去拿，要么是害怕被抓住，要么是害怕迷路。一个邪恶的念头掠过她的心头。她摘下自己的耳机，把它挂在脖子上，然后调整了一下头上新的耳机。

“莫拉，你在哪儿? ”她问。“我们都被淘汰了。出来吧。”

“不错的尝试，警探，”那人回答。“柜台的人告诉我们，倒数第二名选手被淘汰后，房间里的灯会亮起来。不过，我欣赏你的狡猾。”

简咧嘴笑了起来。“不能责怪一个女孩想要尝试啊。”

“所以，这里只有你和我。”

她背靠着墙，慢慢交叉着步伐地走向走廊的尽头。迷宫里到处都是随机的障碍物和小房间。简可以辨认出走廊尽头的门道。

“你这说得有点不吉利，”她说，“有点像詹姆斯·邦德。”

她没有立即回答。她在移动吗？然后，“不一定得是这样。”

简在她的路径上僵住了。为什么这听起来像是她在谈论比激光枪战游戏更深层次的东西？她舔了舔嘴唇，“不是吗？”

“我经常想，如果詹姆斯·邦德放弃他对英格兰毫无结果的痴迷，加入反派，他们就能一起统治世界。”

“就是这样。我们不会再看《大破天幕杀机》了。”一阵低沉的嗤笑传过耳机，让简的胃部颤栗起来。她回头看了看。“那么，如果可以选择的话，你会是邦德还是反派？”她仔细地听着，希望能得到莫拉所在地方的线索。她忍不住因为那金发女子似乎正在认真地思考这个问题的事实而吃吃笑起来。

答案终于出现了。“嗯，考虑策划大师必备智慧，我不得不选择这个。”

“我喜欢当你参与其中时他不再是反派而是‘策划大师’。等一下——你是说我必须成为邦德，因为我没有你聪明？邦德总是能抓到坏人，所以……”

“这就是为什么我们应该配对。我和我的大脑，你和你的一切，我们将势不可当。”

“嗯——哼。救得不错。我特别喜欢那个‘你的其他一切’。说‘我是打手’的好方法。”

“你确实有很棒的肌肉结构。”

低音响起，血液冲撞着她的耳朵。“真的吗？你欣赏我的肌肉结构多久了？”

“哦，好多年了。”

枪差点从她手里掉下，靠着马戏团般的杂耍技能才没让它掉到地上。“操！”她小声嘀咕，但如果莫拉的笑声可以作为证据的话，那显然还不够小声。

“你就在门外吗？”

简的脑袋猛地转了一下。到处都是阴影，在光线和她的视野中变换，但她确信莫拉不在附近。她站在写着“门”的牌子下面，回答，“没有。”莫拉轻轻地笑了一声，否认了这个谎言。“好吧，也许吧。你在哪儿？我不认为你是那种躲起来打伏击的人。”

“我根据敌人的情况来适应，”莫拉说。“我觉得弗兰基因为震惊而整整看了我30秒。而克劳警探则容易得多了，只要躲开他的路线，然后从盲区向他开枪。”

简咧嘴笑了起来。克劳全速冲向赛道，大喊着“永远忠诚！****”像个白痴一样。根据她耳机里的无线电通话，他是第一个被淘汰的。“那么，”她冒险地蹲下身，突击前进爬进房间，“你对我的情况适应得怎么样了？”

“显然，耐心是关键，”莫拉解释。“虽然我不反对追逐，但我知道我必须等你来找我。”

再一次，感觉她们不仅仅是在谈论游戏。“所以你就像激光枪战里的黑寡妇蜘蛛。你编织诱人的网，引我上钩，然后吃了我。”她为双关语而瑟缩了一下。

“如果要符合这个恰当的标签，我们必须先做爱。”

简的头撞到了瞎子都不会撞上的半面墙上。“你这是故意的！”

耳机里传来低沉的笑声，“我很肯定我不知道你在说什么。”

简不知道的是，莫拉在墙的另一边，她脖颈后的汗毛都竖了起来，她这才意识到自己被抓住了。简抬头看着一张笑脸，低下头呻吟起来。“我永远不会忘记这一点。”

“站起来，警探。”

她服从了这个命令，尽量不要享受看到莫拉脸上即使在变幻的灯光下也能看出来的欢乐。“你知道，你不能开枪打我。”

莫拉困惑地歪着头。简低头看了看自己的枪，仿佛看到了一处瑕疵，她问，“你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，”她尽可能地接近她，直到隔板挡住了她的去路，“这个反派不会向邦德开枪的。”

莫拉的眼睛闪闪发光。“我明白了。你的意思是‘策划大师’。”

“对。”

“这就是你的防御？”

“不。我也有出其不意的地方。”

莫拉怀疑地眯起眼睛。“考虑到只剩下我们两个了，我怀疑你还藏有什么惊喜——”

对简来说，莫拉说出部分句子的三秒钟对简来说就是一辈子，她在不确定和欣喜之间徘徊。即使把头发盘了起来，简还是能感觉到脖子上汗水的光泽，双手湿冷。她不想因为自己粗鲁又愚笨而搞砸了。她热切地探寻着莫拉的脸，阴影中没有显示出任何东西，但是有什么东西在她的后脑上刺痛。

**她知道。**

聚集起她曾经有过的任何一丝勇气，简向前倾身，嘴唇擦着莫拉的嘴唇。她给了她时间退开，尽管不知道如果发生这种情况她会怎么做。她不必担心。如果有什么情况的话，莫拉只是靠得更近了，让双唇再次相遇，试探性的，害羞，鼻尖廝磨，但没有更进一步。还没有。简被鼓舞着急躁起来，她的手环绕在莫拉的脖颈上，搂住她的脑袋，毫无疑问地表明了她的意图。她毫不犹豫地张开嘴巴，好像情感的大坝终于被释放了。简想走近一点，但是被墙挡住了。她沮丧地呻吟着，后退开来对着障碍物低吼出声。

莫拉举起武器开枪。

和所有遭遇类似命运的玩家一样，简的背心也像圣诞树一样亮了起来，一闪一闪的霓虹灯大声宣告着玩家的丢脸出局。她咬住下唇，朝莫拉扬起一边眉毛，没有被逗乐。灯光闪烁循环了10次，最后暗了下去。就在这时，屋里的灯亮了，两个女人都在明亮的白色中眯起了眼睛。 

“你。开。枪。打。了。我。”

“你吻了我！”

让简松了一口气的是，这听起来更像是惊讶，而不是指责。“至少我们之中有一个人是开心的。”

莫拉皱起了眉头。“你吻我不开心吗？”

意识到这些话听起来怎么样，她咧嘴笑了。“我很高兴我吻了你。”她的笑容消失了，假装不赞同。“但你还是向我开枪了。”

“好了，女士们。”对讲机里传来一个声音。“就是这样。蓝队获胜。恭喜你。出口指示灯亮了。我们终点见。”

“那现在怎么办？”那一刻的兴奋消失了，莫拉的声音突然听起来很小。

“现在，”简说，大胆地在莫拉的嘴唇上快速地吻了一下，“我们脱掉这些服装，我想个方法来解释我怎么输给了极客队——”她用另一个吻平息了莫拉的反对。“然后……然后我们一起想办法统治世界。”

**Author's Note:**

> *：原标题为Tagging，棒球术语，跑垒员的触杀，指以球击中跑垒员或持球以脚触垒而致杀出局，同时也有捉人游戏，以及捉人游戏中用手接触而抓获的意思。  
> **：原文为法语。  
> ***：原文为西班牙语。  
> ****：原文为拉丁语。


End file.
